Blood is Thicker than Water
by Katexior
Summary: Unruly Slytherins, abusive families, and sortings into the wrong house.
1. You Act Just Like Them

I stepped on the train after saying very stoic good byes to my parents. I'd taken this trip half a dozen times before, it was nothing new. But for my little brother, it was. I, unlike many others I knew, didn't tell my younger sibling horror stories. He was very well prepared, and that's what he needed to show. I figure I owed him that much for keeping most of my mischief secret for years.

Down the train we walked, Julian behind me. "Zee," he tugged on my jacket. I didn't stop until I found an empty compartment for him. I pushed the door open and stepped aside so he could get in.

"Now, you stay here. Don't make that face at me!" He slumped down in a seat. "Sit up straight, you're here to learn and to show how much better we are than those bloody mudbloods." I looked up and down the train, it was beginning to fill up. "I've got to go, I'll be at the end of the train. And remember, here I'm Ezie, not Zee." He nodded and I gave him a quick smile before pulling my trunk along to the end of the train where some of my housemates waited for me.

"Hey Doshon!" I looked up to see Draco Malfoy, a friend of the family. At one point, I had a bit of a crush on him, but it soon ended. We'd never even discussed the idea, and that kept things much simpler between our families. I stepped into the compartment and pulled my robes out of my trunk before stowing it away. "Isn't Julian starting this year?"

I nodded and made sure I had everything for my uniform out. I glanced at Draco, he had his on already. "Yeah? What of it?" I shoved Draco to get him to turn around. I started changing as the train pulled out of the station.

"Mind if I go give him a bit of a scare?" I smacked him upside the head after pulling my shirt and vest on. I'd worn my skirt, socks, and shoes onto the train. He turned around with a slight look of hurt on his face. I tied my tie, waiting for him to start whining. "And why not?"

I grabbed my robe and pulled it on over everything else. "Because I don't want him to be a little scaredy cat like everyone else. He's got an advantage right now. I pulled my short black hair back with two green barrettes and glanced at my reflection. I could see the food trolley starting it's way. "Damn, I forgot to give Julian his money." I shoved a few gold coins into Draco's hand. "Get me my usual." I rushed out of the compartment and up the train.

I ran into Crabbe and Goyle on the way. I told them Draco was in the last compartment, and they stumbled off looking confused. I pushed open the door to my brother's compartment and found a rather large surprise. "Well well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

"What do you want Doshon?" Potter asked and Weasley rolled his eyes. Granger's frizzy head was stuck in a book, as always.

I sneered. "That's none of your concern." To my little brother I said, "Here, for the food trolley." I shoved a small pouch in his hand fill with half a dozen golden galleons in it.

Weasley started laughing. "You're related?" Potter joined in. "Feel sorry for you mate, I really do!"

Julian jumped up, but before he could come to my defense, I pushed him back down. "Well, at least I can pay for food on the trolley and I don't hang around filthy mudbloods." That really shut them up. Weasley went red, and Granger's head buried further into her book. I turned on my heel leaving Julian with them alone.

For most of the journey, I spent sulking and listening to Draco try and explain something to Crabbe and Goyle. It got annoying after a bit. Draco kept repeating himself and I decided to go for a bit of a walk. I didn't want to go and see my brother again, so I wandered the corridor aimlessly. After the Weasley twins left last year, it was harder to walk alone. There was always someone rushing to the bathroom after being pranked on.

I stepped out of the train and onto the back. Most of the times, a teacher was out here, just to make sure no one got hurt. There was no teacher out today, and I'm sure there were dozens of protection spells on it anyway. The wind blew around me as I leaned against the railing. The English countryside rushed by, along with the occasional small cottage. The sky was beginning to darken, and I knew we'd all be inside the Great Hall within the next two hours. Behind me I could hear the door open and close as someone walked out to join me. I waited to see if they initiated conversation.

"Zee," the small voice of my brother could barely be heard over the wind and the sound of the engine. "Ezie!" I turned around reluctantly. "You know, i-it's not m-my fault. Th-they came in on-on their own-"

I gave him my best 'big sister' smile. "I know. I just don't like their holier than thou attitude. Potter acts like he's some saint, and his two side kicks act right along with him." I clutched my robes tighter around me; the air had started to chill. "Come on, you'll catch cold if you're out here much longer." I pulled the door open for him.

He walked halfway in before stopping and giving me a meaningful look. "They act just like you and Malfoy do," he said, barely audible, before walking back to his compartment. I stood there, speechless for a moment. He basically just said I was as bad as Potter! Whose side was he on anyway?

I sauntered back to the compartment, my mind racing. The rest of the ride I spent staring blankly at the wall across from me.

It wasn't until the train jerked to a stop that I woke from my trance.

I glanced up and saw Draco sneering at me. I then decided to ignore everything my brother had said. I was older, smarter, and therefore wiser than him, right?

Draco pulled me up and we walked out of the train, discussing 'dark' things loud enough to scare some of the younger years. I stood on my tip-toes to watch Julian start across the lake.

"Doshon! Hurry up!" I turned to see Draco in a carriage, waiting for me. I grinned; Ezie Doshon was back at Hogwarts. Into the carriage I hopped. Draco and I talked about what house Julian would be in. "He should be a Hufflepuff. He's so loyal to his big sissie!" He sneered and I shoved him.

"He will not! Almost all of my family has been in Slytherin, he's no different." I looked at him smugly before saying, "And besides, Jules is just like me."

Draco put on a fake baby voice. "Jules and Zee, just like twins." I pushed him. So yeah, we both had black hair, though mine was just a bit past my ears, green eyes, mine smaller than his, and he was five feet tall, just half a foot shorter than me. "Except Zee's a little bitter about her little scar, now isn't she?" So I had a scar starting at the bottom of my right ear running down my jaw line about three inches. I've got a scar, can I be famous now?

"Sod off Malfoy, before I hex you." He faked fainting and we both started laughing. The carriage stopped and we stepped out, still laughing. A few second years looked at us odd, and we jumped at them, just for fun. It was good to be back.

Everyone filled into the Great Hall to wait for the yearly sorting. The first years walked in, and I was pleased to see my brother walking confidently, unlike most of the others. The old sorting hat sang it's song and the sorting began. A good thing about having a last name like mine meant that it would be called soon.

"Anderson, Kathryne!" A shy looking girl stepped up to the stool and took a seat as the hat was put on her head. The hat called out 'Slytherin' and she grinned, giving thumbs up to a blonde haired girl still waiting.

"Bockman, Matthew!" An Asian looking boy hopped up onto the stool, and was announced a Ravenclaw almost immediately.

"Doshon, Julian!" My head shot up. I watched my little brother sit on the stool and the hat be placed on his head. It took a few seconds before shouting it's answer.

"Ravenclaw!"

I jumped up in total disbelief. No way was my little brother a Ravenclaw. As soon as I stood, Draco pulled me down. I looked up at the head of my house, Severus Snape, as Draco hissed in my ear, "Not now!" Snape seemed to be telling me the same thing.

"Henson, Stefany!" I returned my attention back to the sorting, and I must have missed two or three first years being sorted. I watched as 'Anderson, Kathryne''s friend was sorted into Gryffindor. Hah, being friends with a Gryffindor won't get you anywhere in Slytherin.

I sat through the rest of the ceremony composing the letter I would write to my parents, in my head.

'Dear Father,

As you have probably heard, Julian has been sorted as a Ravenclaw. I am going to talk with Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore about this within the next day or so. It would probably help if you came to speak with them as well. Give my love to mother. I hope to see you soon.'

Yes, that would do.

While I was thinking, Dumbledore had stood up and was asking for silence. "Well, that was one of the most unusual sortings I've seen yet. Blood is thicker than water, or so they say. I am sure that these next few days will be eventful." I crossed my arms across my chest. Well duh it's going to be eventful; no one here has seen what I can do. "Everyone, new and old, will see some new things happen." He want on to say the same old things he said every year.

It took me a few minutes to realize that the food had materialized on our plates. I ate without much talking. I wasn't in the mood to talk really. Afterwards, Julian walked up to me and asked what I thought. "How could you end up in Ravenclaw!"

He just stared at me. "Who cares what house I'm in? I'm actually glad I'm not stuck in Slytherin like everyone else." He stopped to think. I let him. "Don't tell father."

I laughed. "Yes, I'll not tell father, right. Have you gone off your rocker? Of course I'm going to tell him.But I'll give you a chance to tell him yourself. I'll be sending an owl off before classes tomorrow." With that, I just walked away. I could see my four poster bed, just waiting for me. As soon as I was in my dorm room, I just collapsed on my bed and fell asleep without even changing out of my school uniform.


	2. Cry Me a River

The next morning I woke to an owl tapping on my window. No, make that two. One was obviously from my father, it was brown with white patches on the head and wings. The other had the look of one of the school's birds. "Someone shut that ruddy owl up!" At almost the same instant, a pillow flew across the room, towards the window. It missed.

I glanced at my dorm mates. Pansy Parkinson had been the one to chuck the pillow; she was now pulling the covers over her head. Millicent Bulstrode had yelled and was giving me a look. Blaise Zabini was snoring away. "All right, I'll get it. I yawned as I got out of bed and noticed I was still in my robes. Oops. I stopped to pick up the pillow and fling it back to Pansy. She accepted it by putting it back under her head.

As I reached the window, I pulled my robes tighter around me. I took a quick look at the clock: 5:49 am. I groaned as I shoved the window open to let the birds in. My father's just dropped it's envelope to the floor and flew off. The school owl just sat there patiently. I grumbled as I bent down to pick up the fallen letter. "Shit!" The envelope was deep red and getting brighter.

"Oooh! Zee got a Howler at six in the morning! Hurry up and open it or you'll wake the entire dungeon. Professor Snape gets cranky when he gets woken up," Millicent cackled while watching me from my bed.

I heard Pansy stir. "Who's it from?" she mumbled, her head still under the covers.

"My father." I held the envelope an arms length away and grabbed a corner. "Heads up!" I ripped it open.

My father's voice, magnified of course, shook through the room. "**How could Julian be a Ravenclaw!**" I asked myself that dozens of times already, and still no answer. Amazing, I must be broken. "**He should have been a Slytherin!**" No argument from me. "**The Doshon line has been soiled! How could you let this happen!**" Wait a minute, me? "**I expect you to rectify the situation immediately!**" Right-o. As soon as I'm not being attacked by hordes of tired Slytherins.

Blaise jerked awake. Millicent kept laughing and Pansy started giggling. "Oh sod off." I grabbed my pillow and flung it at Millicent. As I pulled the letter off the second owl, I ducked to avoid the pillow being thrown back at me. I looked at the name on the outside and resisted burning it right then and there. It said, 'Lizbeth Anne Doshon.' He had put my real name on it! I hate my name. I ripped it open and skimmed the page. Apparently getting a Howler on the first morning of classes hadn't made him very popular. He blamed me for telling him to owl our father.

There was a knock on the door and the other three girls stopped laughing and pretended to be sleeping. "Uh, come in," I called, hoping it wasn't Snape. Hope was against me today.

"What in the world is going on here!" Severus Snape walked in, still wearing his night clothes.

I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hair. I must've looked awful. "Thought that was obvious, I got a Howler." I picked my pillow up off the floor and put it back on my bed.

"Don't sass me Miss Doshon!" He walked in fully and closed the door behind him. Quite a crowd was outside. "Why did you get it now instead of at breakfast with all the other mail?"

I pulled some clean clothes out of my dresser; I didn't want to be having this conversation. "Seems he doesn't care, now does it?" I grabbed a green and silver striped towel. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go take a shower." I grabbed everything and shoved past him. I knew he was glaring at me and trying not to give me a detention, but I couldn't get myself to care at the moment.

At breakfast, I yawned as I ate my oatmeal. Malfoy had finally gotten tired of quoting my father's letter at me. I turned to look at the small first year sitting beside me. I recognized her from the sorting last night as Kathryne Anderson. "What's wrong with you kid?"

She just looked at me for a moment. "My best friend is in Gryffindor. I wont be able to talk to her anymore. Well, not without being called a traitor," she said meekly.

I sighed. Ah, what stupidity. "Oh boo-hoo. Go cry me a river then build a bridge and get over it." She looked like she wanted to hex me. I rolled my eyes. "That's what midnight trips to the North Tower and owls are for." She instantly cheered up. After a few moments, she suddenly hopped up and ran out of the Great Hall, presumably to write a letter.

I grinned and finished my oatmeal. I pulled my schedule out from my bag to see what was in store today. Great, double History of Magic and double Potions. First I'll be bored to tears, then punished for my father's stupidity. "Hey Malfoy." No response. I noticed the hall was much quieter than usual. I glanced at Draco and I could see him sniggering at something going on at the head table. I gasped; someone had given the Headmaster a Howler. Chances are, it was from my father.

I stood and walked briskly up. "It's from my father, isn't it?" I asked, looking straight at Dumbledore.

He just ignored me and tapped the envelope with his wand. It opened itself, but it didn't start screaming. "Ah, yes, I expected this," he said quietly. Louder he said, "Mr. Doshon, would you come up here for a moment?" I watched as Julian stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked up; all the while staring daggers at me. "It would seem that your father is coming to the school to see what he can do about your sorting." I swore under my breath and Dumbledore looked at me. "This does not concern you. Get to class."

I turned around to look behind me. The entire Great Hall had cleared and it was apparent that I missed the bell. "Damnit." I walked to the Slytherin table, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the hall and to my class. Binns was going to kill me! I ran all the way to class and made it just moments before the bell rang.

I slid into my seat while the other Slytherins laughed at me. I pulled out my parchment and quill to take notes. I used to steal Draco's, but his handwriting is almost illegible as of late.

It was hard to try and stay awake. I almost fell asleep once or twice. Everyone was glad to get out afterwards and stretch. "Doshon, you were almost late for class. Where have you been?" Draco asked, doing a pretty good imitation of McGonagall.

I put a look of terror on my face. "Oh Professor! I'm so sorry! I forgot my favorite piece of parchment and I've got an ugly scar down my head, will you not sentence me to detention even though I deserve it!" We all started howling with laughter as we walked to lunch.

We all chatted through lunch, and for a while, I forgot about everything going on. That is, until the great Mikhail Glenn Doshon, my father, walked into the Great Hall, yelling my name. "Lizbeth Anne Doshon!"I flinched, dropping my fork, and turned in my seat. There he stood in the doorway of the hall, looking rather angry. Well maybe this wont be a repeat of other times. I ran my fingers along my right jaw line, over my scar, and shuddered. The hall had quieted greatly by now, and only a few whispers flew around.

I stood up and leaned across the table to Draco and said softly, "Grab my bag for me if I'm not back in time for class." He nodded, and knew what would probably happen to me, he was the only one I'd ever told.

I started walking towards my father. "Mr. Doshon," came Snape's voice. Oh, please convince him to leave me alone. "Might I ask why you are here?"

Father looked up at Snape. "Severus, isn't it all right to speak to my daughter?"

Snape stood. "Why not send an owl, or use the Floo Network?" He started walking towards my father. "I am sure you have access to both of these means of communication."

"Come Lizbeth, I must speak with you." My father walked up, grabbed my arm, and practically dragged me out. Just before the doors closed, I shot Draco a terrified look.


	3. Someone Will Notice

Once outside, he pulled me into one of the unused classrooms and casted a silencing charm around it. He was going to yell. I tried not to cower as I took a seat on a desk. "How did your little brother get into Ravenclaw!"

I took a deep breath and said, "It's not my fault. The sorting can't be rigged." I heard the bell ring and sped up. "Maybe it's all for the best. Maybe he wanted to be Ravenclaw. It's better than being a Gryffindor." He just looked at me, furious. I tensed and got ready to run. "You can't hurt me, not here. Someone'll notice, and I've got to get to class, I'm already late." I eyed the new serpent ring on his right hand. It was silver with a little serpent sitting on it. That would hurt. "Can I go now?" I waited a few moments before standing. Bad idea.

Colors exploded in my head as I fell back into the desk. I collapsed to the ground trying not to cry or pass out. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, little girl." He turned on his heel and walked away.

I pulled myself up and moaned. That bloody hurt. I stood and held onto a desk for support. That bastard had backhanded me. I touched the left side of my face. It was sensitive and swelling already. I took my hand away, and it had blood all over it. That stupid ring. I wiped most of it off with the sleeve of my robe.

I sobbed for a few minutes. I must've looked like hell. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked out of the room. I walked through the dungeons and stopped outside Snape's room. The air down here was cool and felt good on my face. I walked in to a normal Potions class; Crabbe and Goyle were poking their cauldrons with wands, Draco was flirting with the every popular ( and beautiful ) Blaise Zabini, and that mudblood Granger was telling Potter and Weasley what to do, all the while, Snape was trying to explain the potion for today.

Everyone turned their heads when I came in. I threw my hand over the hurt side of my face a few seconds too late. I heard a few gasps and some whispers going around. Draco looked at me, shocked, and started to get up. I made a dash for Snape's office, and would have made it inside if Snape hadn't caught my arm. "Professor, please," I said without even turning to look at him. I felt him loosen his grip on my arm, and I pulled away.

The door in front of me opened, due to Snape I think, and I shut myself inside. I'd barely sat down in an armchair near the fire when Draco Malfoy barged in. "Sod off Malfoy."

He responded by walking over, taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger, and turned the hurt side of my face towards him. "You're still bleeding." He grabbed a silver handkerchief and wiped the blood away. "This looks pretty bad, Zee."

I shoved him away. "That's nonsense, it's just a scratch." I knew it was serious, but I didn't want to admit that. I'm still a Doshon and Doshons aren't weak! The door opened and Snape walked in. "Professor, I'm sorry I'm late and I interrupted your class, it will never happen again. He didn't say anything and instead rummaged through some vials on his desk.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey. That cut is deep." I shook my head. She'd want to know what happened. He picked up a vial and a clean cloth. "This will stop the bleeding and start healing it faster." He dabbed a bit of the potion on the cloth and put it on my cut. "It might sting a little."

A little stinging is no big deal, but this wasn't a little stinging. My eyes started watering and I jerked away. "That really hurts," I said pathetically. I'm so weak.

"Come on Doshon," Draco said. "I thought you could take a little pain." He looked up at Snape. "Let me do it." Snaped looked a little thrown back because of a student telling him to do something, but he handed the cloth over. I caught a glimpse of it; there was a dark red line of blood on it, maybe an inch long, surrounded by something purple, which I guessed to be the potion. Draco held the other side of my face in his hand and pressed the cloth onto the cut.

"Malfoy, Malfoy!" I shoved at him while tears were streaming down my cheeks. He held on. It felt like someone was pouring lemon juice into my eyes. After a few minutes, it started to subside. A few minutes after that, Draco took the cloth away. I ran my fingers down my left cheek. There was a horizontal cut half an inch under my eye. It was starting to scab over and felt crunchy. I wiped the tears from my eyes and face with my robe sleeves. I noticed that Snape had been gone for a little while. It was all for the better, as I was going to kill Draco Malfoy. "You're dead Draco!"

I took a swing and it connected with something, but it wasn't the jaw I was hoping for. He'd caught my punch. I glared at him and he dropped my hand. He looked into my eyes and asked, "What happened with your father today?" I just shook my head. "Ezie, tell me."

"I don't have to!" I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face. After a few moments, I pulled my head up, rested my chin on my knees, and said softly, "It's all my fault. I stood up to him. I shouldn't have told Julian to tell him about his sorting until I'd fixed it. He just glared at me and I was late for class. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?" I started sobbing. "I just stood up to go and he back handed me, and-and that damn ring!" I said between sobs. "Why does he hate me?"

At that point, I just lost it and broke down. Draco, who was sitting on the armrest, put his arms around me and I started sobbing into his shoulder. He started rubbing my back while I let it all out. "Ssshhh...It'll be okay." After a little while, I pulled away. I started to dry my face with my robe sleeves. Draco stopped me, pulled out a dark green hankercheif, and started wiping the tears away. "That robe has seen enough tears and blood today, don't you think Doshon?" I laughed a little and smiled. "Those house elves will have to work extra hard."

"Thanks Draco." I smiled at him and stood up.

"No problem. Us Slytherins have to protect eachother." I grinned and started straightening out my robes.

I ran my fingers through my short hair and headed to the door. Time to get my detention and make-up work; class was almost over. I marched up to Snape's desk. "Professor," I started. He looked up and waited for me to speak. "So what do I have to do my essay on and when is my detention?"

He glanced down at his notes and said, "The essay will be on the extra strength pepper-up potion, chapter seventeen, a foot and a half long. As for the detention, I don't see any need for you to serve one." He looked behind me at Draco. "Same essay for you mister Malfoy." I could barely believe it, no detention!

Apparently I wasn't the only one. "Sir, I find this unbelievably unfair!" I looked to see where the voice was coming from. Of course, it was Harry Potter. "I've been barely late before and got detention for a week! She missed the entire class, what makes her so special?"

I smirked, this would be fun. "I've got a scar, and therefore everyone should make note that I'm a special little girl." He glared at me as I trailed my thumb down the right side of my jaw. "So sod off Potter." He began muttering something under his breath and his two sidekicks started giggling at it. "What's that Potter? You want a detention?"

Harry jumped up and walked to stand right in front of me. I took a step back; I don't like being that close to Gryffindors. Softly, but still harsh, he said, "Back off Lizbeth."

"Why you little...!" I tried to reach for my wand, but someone had grabbed my arm. "Let me go! Let me hex the little bugger!" I tried to pull away, but the person held tight. I finally spun around and regretted my actions.

"Now now miss Doshon, please contain your violence," Snape said as he dropped my arm. "Five points from Slytherin and fifteen from Gryffindor." Harry scowled as he went back to his seat. "Would you like to make that fifty mister Potter?" Harry mumbled a very pathetic 'no sir' as he got back to work.

I ran my fingers back through my hair and looked at Snape. "I'll have the essay done in a day or so." Snape nodded and went back to whatever he was doing. I glanced around the room and couldn't help grinning; things had gone back to normal. Draco was flirting with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were trying to clean up their spilt potion, and the trio of Gryffindorks were sulking and shooting the occasional glare my way. The bell rang and I headed to my seat to grab my bag. "Ezie, could you stay after please?" Snape asked, and once I had my bag, I walked to his desk.

"See you back at the common, Dosh," Draco said as he walked past me. When Blaise walked by, she whispered something nasty about being alone with Snape and started giggling like mad. I just gave her a look of disgust.

Once they left, I turned back to Snape. I fiddled with the strap of my bag while he looked at me. "So what happened?" I just looked at him, puzzled. "Today, with your father."

I dropped my hand from the strap of my bag and turned my gaze to the floor. "I'd rather not get into it…"

"Miss Doshon," his voice suddenly turned soft and caring. "I'm a teacher and I asked you a question." He took a step towards me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "And I assure you that I will not tell anyone else."

"He told me it was my fault. I told him he couldn't...couldn't hurt me at Hogwarts. I told him it wasn't my fault about Jules. And then he," I looked up and gestured to my cut, "did this."

Snape thought for a few minutes before saying, "I'll talk to him about it." I nearly fell over. No, he was not going to talk to my father.

"Professor, you can't!" I pleaded with him. "He'll just hurt me again."

It seemed as if he didn't hear me. "He did that scar, did he not?" After a few seconds, I nodded. "I am going to talk to him, and that is that."

I nodded and walked out of the room dejectedly.


	4. That's Not My Name

I started on my homework an hour before dinner. After working for about ten minutes, I leaned back on the couch. I hate writing essays. I'd much rather make the potions than write about them. I closed my eyes; maybe just a little nap.

Next thing I knew, someone was poking my forehead, right between my eyes. I swatted at them, but it persisted. I finally opened my eyes. "Morning beautiful." I squinted up and grey eyes laughed down at me. "Get up Doshon."

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my dorm so early?" I shoved him away from me and sat up. It was much brighter than my dorm should have been.

He smiled, but it wasn't his usual sarcastic smile. It was genuine. "We're in the common room, and it's only 9:30 pm. You missed dinner so I brought you some biscuits." I dismissed them, I wasn't very hungry. "Oh, and I've got a bit of bad news." I looked up as he ran his fingers through his silvery hair. "Your father was there and he was looking for you." Immediately I jumped up, scattering my books and parchment, and looked for the quickest exit. "Snape said he'd hold him off as long as he could." I heard voices coming from the entry of the common room.

"Really Mister Doshon," Snape said. "I doubt she'll even be awake if she missed dinner." Draco sat on the couch and flipped one of my books open. I dove behind the couch so I wasn't visible to the other side of the room. "I told you, Mikhail," Snape's voice rang through the dungeon-like common room. "She must be asleep in her dorm."

I could practically hear my father getting more annoyed. "Well then, you are the head of her house. I am sure you can get in there."

Snape walked about halfway to the sixth year girl's dorms before catching sight of me. But before he could say anything, Draco spoke up. "Sir, I wouldn't suggest it. She was rather testy before going to bed, and I'm sure she wouldn't wake up in such a good mood."

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but my father cut him off. "So? I need to speak with Lizbeth." I jerked at the sound of my name, hitting my head on the back of the sofa. I groaned and stood. I made sure I had Draco and the couch between my father and I. "What's going on here?"

I scrambled for words. "I, er, uh dropped a-a sickle and it rolled under the couch?" He glared at me and I shrank back. "I fell asleep and missed dinner, so Dr-Malfoy woke me up and told me you were coming. I heard your voice and-and got scared so I hid."

"Lizbeth, you are so pathetic." He looked down is nose at me and narrowed his eyes. "You have gone soft."

My hands started shaking and I flexed them, trying to stop. Softly, I said, "That's not my name."

"What did you say?"

"My name is Ezie!"

He took only a few steps and was almost at my side. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are my child and I shall call you whatever I want!" Draco stood and moved to stand between my father and I. "Get out of my way, boy."

"Mikhail, I suggest you leave," Snape said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Chills ran down my spine. "Otherwise I will alert Dumbledore that you are threatening my students."

Father glared before saying, "I will speak to you soon, Lizbeth." He turned on his heel and left. After a few minutes of silence, I turned to the girl's dorm and went to bed.

The next morning, a yell and a pillow in my face woke me up. "Aaaahhhh!" Blaise Zabini was standing over me.

I shot up, hitting our heads together. "Gah, Zabini, what's your problem?"

She gave me a smug grin. "That was my impression of your howler yesterday morning. Pretty good, don't you think?"

"I think I'm going back to bed." I yanked the covers back over my head, only to have them ripped off. I didn't even look back to see who pulled them off before grabbing my pillow and hitting them. I heard a gasp, and then a stifled giggle. I rolled over to see who I hit. Blaise had pulled my covers off, but it wasn't her I hit. At some point, Snape had come in, presumably to discipline Blaise for being so loud. I'd hit him instead. "Professor, I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-" Before I finished, I got a face full of pillow.

I struggled to get up. "It's quite alright miss Doshon. I do believe we're even." I took a look at the clock and rolled my eyes. Classes started in an hour and a half. I could still be sleeping! "Your father has requested a meeting with you."

I jumped up, which was stupid because I was still sitting on my canopy bed. I fell back down and rubbed my head. "I see you Parkinson, laughing at me!" I rolled off the bed and returned my gaze to Snape. "I'm not talking to him."

Snape looked me over and raised an eyebrow. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt and dark green guy boxers. I turned around and started looking through my dresser. "You have to go."

"No!"

I heard him sigh. "You'll miss transfiguration."

I turned my head halfway. "Fine, but you and Dumbledore have to be there. And he's not allowed to get within three feet of me!" I paused a few moments before saying, " And Malfoy has to go to."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes!" I turned around, my shirt and skirt clutched in my hands. "I trust him, and if something happens, he won't be afraid to throw a spell or two."

He looked annoyed, but agreed. "I'll speak with him. Julian will be there as well." He paused. "The headmaster's office right after breakfast." With a swish of his robes, he left.

I got dressed and spent half an hour on my hair and make up. My black hair, which normally hung straight to my chin, now flared out just below my ears. I outlined my eyes in black and brushed some silver eye shadow on my eyelids. I glanced at my reflection and grinned devilishly.

I threw my black robe over my shoulders and walked out. Outside the Slytherin dungeons, a streak of red and green shot past. I reached out and grabbed them both by the back of their collars. "Well well, two little firsties; Kathryne and her little friend Stefany." They glanced at each other with big round eyes. "What did you do? Set a dung bomb off in Snape's office?" They looked at each other and started giggling. I took that as a yes. I let go of them. "Run!"

They both shot off and I watched them go, grinning. I remember when Draco and I had done that some years ago, though we had been stupid. We did it in the middle of the day and didn't bother to get the smell off our hands and clothes. We were caught and got a week of detention.

Enough daydreaming, breakfast was about to start. I frowned and walked into the Great Hall, heading straight for my usual seat next to Draco. I scowled upon seeing breakfast. It was my least favorite: scrambled eggs, orange juice, and plain toast. I gagged and grabbed a piece of toast. I stole some butter from Draco's plate and put it on the toast.

Buttered toast isn't too bad, but a little bit of cinnamon and sugar would have really helped. And the orange juice at Hogwarts was always too sour. Draco leaned over and stole my portion of eggs, and I in turn took his toast.

I took a bite and asked, "So, are you going with me to talk to my father?"

He nodded. "But I'm only there so he doesn't hurt you. I won't say a thing." He grinned. "And getting out of transfiguration was always a dream of mine."

I laughed. "You always look on the side benefiting you, don't you?" A bell rang somewhere, signifying the end of breakfast. "Show time." Draco and I walked out of the hall, towards the headmaster's office. Before the door opened, Draco gave me a reassuring hug.

It was the first time he'd ever hugged me when I wasn't upset. He let go and shrugged. "For good luck," was the only explanation he gave. The gargoyle statue in front of us moved aside, and we climbed our way up to the waiting adults.

As soon as we walked in, I regretted it. My father didn't look the least bit angry, unlike I suspected. Maybe I would get off today with no injuries. I almost laughed; that was unlikely. He may not look mad, but I knew he was ready to explode. It all seemed do very fake. Once I was in the room with the door closed, my father stood up, presumably to hug me or something of the sort. I took a step back, right into Draco, who placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You're not allowed to touch me." I ran my fingers over my cheek that had been injured. It had healed, but left a pearl-like scar in it's place. "You're the reason for this. I don't need more scars."

He just glared at me and sat back down. I took a seat in the only remaining chair. Draco leaned against a bookcase, flipping through a rather old looking book.

"Why is that Malfoy boy here?" My father's question was filled with hostility.

Before I could answer, Snape said, "I asked him to come. Now, let's get to business. Headmaster, if you please."

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses. "Julian, how do you like Ravenclaw?" I hadn't even noticed my little brother in the seat next to me.

"I...I like it. Everyone's so smart." He glanced at Father. "Sorry."

Mikhail didn't say a word. Dumbledore spoke instead. "I see. Miss Doshon, just how did you get those scars on your face?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Isn't it obvious? He did them both."

Dumbledore nodded and thought for a few moments. "Julian has been sorted fairly, he will not be moved." My father looked livid at these words. "And you, Mr. Doshon, will not be allowed in the Slytherin dungeons."


	5. It's Nothing

This was about the time my father nearly threw something at Dumbledore. I only hoped he wouldn't push things. Don't get me wrong, my father can hold his own, but Dumbledore could do better.

Instead of doing something drastic, Mikhail stood up and took a deep breath. "I regret to inform you headmaster, but my children will no longer be enrolled in Hogwarts." I seriously had to restrain from pulling my wand out.

"Father, you can't do that!" I surveyed the room; Draco had put the book down, Dumbledore was still seated, Snape was getting up, but it was Julian who had spoken. "I refuse to leave right when I start! I've been waiting for years to come here!"

"Jules," I started, fearing our father was going to do something. "Let me take care of--."

"You've got no right." I turned; Draco had cut me off and was now glaring at my father. "You do enough damage on holiday, and there's no way you can take this one bit of safety from your children. Besides, how smart would it be to let Julian grow up without any education? He'd blow his bloody hands off!"

As if on cue, everyone turned to Dumbledore. After a few moments Severus spoke up instead. "Really Mikhail, the standing rules are only being enforced. No one at Hogwarts gets special treatment."

I pushed myself out of my chair and stood. "Father, I don't care what you say, we're both staying here." Instinctively, I tensed the muscles in my arms and hands. Standing up to my father was how I got my most prominent scar. But this situation was very different; last time we were alone and he had had a knife. Now we were in a room with other people and no knife was in sight.

Mikhail glared and turned as if to leave, but stopped. "You are an ungrateful child. We are leaving." I stayed silent while he turned around. "I said we're leaving." I crossed my arms across my chest. He took two steps towards me and raised his hand. It was as if the next few seconds were in slow motion. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco trying to run and stop him, Snape pulled out his wand and I could see his lips move. Julian's eyes started to tear up; he knew what was coming as well as I did.

My father swung his hand and it connected hard with the side of my face. I fell and could hear feet running, though it was too late, the damage was done. A sharp pain went though my head, and the last thing I could remember was Draco dropping to his knees next to me as my world turned dark.

"...ake up, please. Come on, just open your eyes."

"Mister Malfoy, she needs her rest. That was quite a blow to the head she took."

Blow to the head? What was she talking about? I could hear someone walking away, but I could still hear someone breathing beside me. I barely opened my eyes and saw very familiar blond hair. "Dray?" I groaned and threw my hand over my eyes. "My head feels like I've been attacked by fifty bludgers. Where am I? What happened?"

He got up and pulled the curtains across the room. Once it was darker, I slowly sat up and he sat at the other end of my bed. "Zee, you're in the hospital wing. The meeting with your father got a little heated. He hit you; you fell to the ground, hitting your head on the edge of a chair on the way down. Your head split open, there was blood everywhere. I almost thought you were dead." His voice dropped with the last sentence and he looked away. "It's my fault. I couldn't stop him. I tried to, I really did, but by the time I reached you, it was too late. I was there to stop him, wasn't I? I should have at least stopped your fall, caught you or something. You're lying here because of me."

I held my face in my hands, my head was killing me and there was a hot spot on my cheek where I'd been first hit. "Draco, there's no blame, no fault." I felt the side of my head that had hit the chair. There was a bandage on it and it still felt very sore. "Well, maybe some fault." He looked as if I was about to condemn him to Azkaban. "That ruddy chair got in the way of my fall."

Draco laughed a bit and smiled that genuine smile of his. We heard footsteps coming and I settled down in the hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey walked into view. "Mister Malfoy, I told you to let her rest!"

"It's alright, he's just making sure I'm not dead," I said, sitting back up.

She pushed me down. "You shouldn't be awake. You need to sleep. That was a nasty fall." She rummaged in the bedside table and pulled out a potion. She poured a bit into a glass and handed it to me. "Drink this."

I grabbed it and took a sip. I started to feel a bit dizzy and the next thing I knew, I was asleep again.

Hours later, it was the time when all of Hogwarts either cheered that classes were over, or mulled over the huge amount of homework they had. It was after the last class of the day and a couple of hours before dinner. Now was when most homework was done and the fun planned. About this time was when a certain Slytherin was finally getting out of the hospital wing.

"Yes Madame, I know, no flying for three months," I called on my way out. Under my breath I muttered, "Not like I play quidditch or anything." I'd tried out last year, but apparently wasn't good enough. Slowly, I walked down to the Dungeons, not wanting to answer anyone's stupid questions about why I hadn't been around. Thought after thought raced through my mind, but I didn't let any of them stick for long.

Soon I'd run into my favorite weasel, the youngest of the family. "Weaslette, get lost or something? Or did you want to stop being a goody-goody Gryffindork?" Her face turned as red as her hair, and I took the opportunity to intimidate her for a bit. "The entrance to the Gryffindork room is behind that portrait of the Fat Lady, or did you forget that small bit of information?"

Ginny Weasley was just about fuming. "I know where it is! At least I'm not some-some-some stupid Slytherin!" she stuttered and stomped off. I just stood there laughing.

I grinned and walked to the dungeons. Upon approaching the entrance, I waved my wand over the stonewall and muttered, "Gloria serpens." Almost at once, a stone moved out and a small snake appeared on it. I tapped it with my wand and the stonewall before me opened up into the Slytherin Common room.

Books were scattered, parchment was strewn about, and a few heads turned when I walked in. It seemed as if the entire Slytherin house was in there. Nothing much had changed in my absence, but then again, I wasn't sure I expected any of it to be different. I made my way to the dorm, weaving around all the chairs that were oddly placed about the room, just like normal. I'd almost reached the dorm when I saw Draco.

"Hey Malfoy." He looked up and grinned one of those real grins. "That old witch finally let me out."

"It's about time," he said. "You've already missed four days of class."

My mind was reeling. Four days? I thought it had been much less, one and a half at the most. I sneered at him. "No way."

Pansy Parkinson walked up and almost immediately started laughing. "Nice hair, Doshon." She turned to Draco. "Come on Draky-poo, you said we could go down to the lake before dinner." Draco cursed under his breath. Her eyes started to water. "Do you not want to be with me?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's not it. Zee just got out of hospital."

Pansy's feeling of rejection turned quickly to anger. "You like that dramatic slut more than you like me!" She ran out of the room. Half of the third years and below turned to watch, everyone else was used to this by now.

"Pansy--!" Draco called to her, but she was gone. He scowled and stomped off into his dorm. In the midst of all this, my head had started to pound.

I walked off to my dorm, I needed to lie down. I changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed. Thoughts started flying through my head. Draco didn't really like Pansy, it was true, and everyone knew that. Well, maybe not everyone; I don't think she knew. He stayed with her because of his father. If he was with a pureblood Slytherin from a rich family, like hers, he was out of trouble and the line of fire.

So why couldn't he be with someone else? Why couldn't he be with someone like me? I'd mused over it a long time ago, but I knew him too well for anything to work and neither of us had ever brought it up. We were just good friends, that's all. Besides, most of the time his father treated me like one of his own whenever I spent holidays over there. He also thought of me as quite outspoken, and I knew the Malfoys liked their women obedient and submissive, much like Lucious's own wife.

The entire Slytherin house was a just a bunch of malicious gossipers, but we knew our stuff. It was like the required reading in class; everyone knew it so they wouldn't be behind.

I shut the curtains around my bed and laid there, my headache slowly left. After what I guessed was an hour, I got up; I still had an essay to do. As I gathered my materials, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror above Millicent's bed and almost shrieked. My head had split open on the right side. The cut was obviously made by the corner of the chair, and it was still badly bruised, but what was left of my hair hid it well. An entire chunk of my hair had been cut out. My beautiful black hair was now uneven and it looked horrible, I needed something to cover it. My school robe was the closest thing to me, so I swung it on and flipped the hood up. I grabbed my things and went out in the common to do my homework.

The room had cleared; it must've been dinnertime. I chose one of the best seats by the fire and started reading about the pepper-up potion. About forty-five minutes later, I was furiously writing my essay and everyone came in. Most people stumbled into their dorms, ready for sleep, but a few stayed behind to do homework like me.

Draco sat next to me on the couch and started scanning over the portion of my essay I had written. Unconsciously, I felt myself rest my head on his shoulder as my eyelids began to droop. Slowly, slowly, I let my eyes close.

I yawned and opened my eyes; that was my best nap ever. I blinked; it was much darker than when I had fallen asleep. The nearby fire was almost out, only brightly glowing embers were left in its place. A light snore came from next to me, and a hand on my waist twitched a little. I sat up completely and turned to face this person. The almost white-blond hair told me exactly who this was. Quietly, I whispered, "Draco?"

He yawned and groggily looked at me. He smiled a bit and said softly, "Morning Dosh."

"What're we doing in the house common, and why's your arm around me?" He quickly retracted said arm. A fast glance at the clock told me that classes started in twenty minutes and the entire student body was in the Great Hall, including the Slytherins who had no doubt seen us as they walked out. "Oh Salazar!" I got up quickly and started gathering my things.

A hand on my arm stopped me. "Zee, wait." He spun me around and kissed me full on the lips.

It may have been just a few second, and it seems so clichéd, but it felt like an eternity. Sure, I've kissed other guys, but they meant nothing to me. The relationships with those guys had been so shallow. I pulled away, slightly dazed. "How could you…why did you…Pansy!"

Draco shook his head. "You know better than anyone how I feel about her."

I took a step backwards and pointed behind him. He slowly turned and saw the reason for my concern. Taking this opportunity, I ran back into my dorm and left Draco alone to deal with Pansy.

Fifteen minutes until classes started. I raced around the room, taking clothes off, putting clothes back on, gathering my books, and tried to find a way to conceal my cald spot. I found two barrettes and used them to fasten the front of my hair back. Through all this, I could hear the two of them shouting. Angry voices reverberated through the dungeons.

Five minutes left. I shot out of my dorm, right into someone else. The person grunted and I fell back into the now closed door. At one glance I knew who it was and wished I didn't. I raced up the steps to the common, tripping on the last step. I reached for my wand, but to my despair it wasn't there. My robe pockets, my book bag, no sign of it. My wand must've fallen out while I was asleep. I glanced across the room and sure enough, there it was, poking out from under the couch.

"Doshon, I have had it!" I got up and scrambled over to my wand. "First you steal my boyfriend, now you're trying to kill me! I think not!" Pansy Parkinson whipped out her wand, pointing it straight at me. "Now you're gonna get some of what you deserve!"

Quickly I grabbed my wand and held it up, ready to defend myself. "Pansy, I didn't…it wasn't my…" She raised her wand and opened her mouth to curse me, but before she had the chance I yelled, "expelliarmus!" Her wand flew from her hand directly into the face of an old clock, shattering the glass.

I ran out and was nearly to the Potions classroom when I was tackled from behind. We slid across the stone floor and stopped right outside the classroom door.

"You filthy little slut! How dare you think you can do this to me!" She had me pinned with one hand and held a fistful of hair in the other.

I tried to throw her off, kick her off, just get her off me. I squealed, "Pansy! Get off! You're hurting me!"


End file.
